deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter II
After the Storm The fallout of the “Battle for Aircano” saw the birth of a second sun. Day and night became 24 hours instead of 12, a full day became 48 hours instead of 24, as tasking as it was the people of Genesis had no choice but to endure while the will of God shines down on the world for all time. Miracle, Amoura, Sparda, Solomon, Kyal and the Clashes survived the outcome of the “Battle for Aircano” with Dante killed and Maricul destroyed only to be reborn days later. The heroes took refuge in Hallowton where Maricul would visit both Miracle and Amoura in their dreams, warning Miracle of a great evil coming out of Jherrazad and with Amoura discovering more of the “Arashi Prophecy” before both were overwhelmed with pure hatred for each other. Later on in a meeting between Miracle, Amoura, Sparda, Solomon, Clash, Kyal, Amoura’s brother Michael and fiance Sazan (Daughter of Maricul) where it was decided that the new Aircano would be rebuilt in the Crystal Expanse beneath the very will of God as a symbol. Meanwhile, still shaken up by the prophecy, Maricul contacted The Genius to investigate and uncover its true meaning. Her investigation led her to the deserts outside of Jherrazad where she encountered the “God of Paradise” Kyal and Chloe a recently turned vampire on her way from Isafaro after being pulled through a dimensional rift into Genesis. After being joined by Amoura the four of them followed a lead on the “Arashi Prophecy” which led them to an ancient temple where they uncovered that many years ago Yahweh (God of the Christian faith) was once a mortal man and friends with the man who would later become the devil of his religion. Years ago a great conflict was created to decide the future gods of Genesis and Yahweh would earn his status via The Creator’s powers after proving himself worthy of godhood in the war. He would then transform his friends into angels but Lucifer would rebel against his former friend, declaring him a tyrant and went on a quest to become a god of his own through The Arashi’s power but while he did ascend into godhood, and became Lord Beelzebub he was given the same nightmares that plagued Amoura and Chloe's minds. They also learned that Yahweh created three beings to act as the failsafe of creation; Veran (The Messenger), Aper (The Storm) and a third that remains unknown (The End). They considered Yahweh’s one and only equals. Visiting the temple awoken the great Lord Beelzebub from his slumber which caused him to confront the opposing party. Kyal, in his attempt to battle against the god was destroyed and gave birth to a new creation Shai who would pledge allegiance to Lord Beelzebub. Amoura attempted to destroy them both with her power before escaping with Genius, Chloe having already chose to flee before Lord Beelzebub was awakened, but both managed to survive and now wander the land of Genesis. Elsewhere Miracle took parts of the Crystal Expanse and used it to rebuild Aircano naming it the Crystal City for being crafted in beautiful crystal and naming the second sun Emmanuel; God is with us. Brightest Day Sweet Dreams Black Desert Deliver Us Trivia Category:Story Category:Chapter II